


Behind Your   Silver Eyes

by riotpeacock



Category: RWBY
Genre: College! AU, JNPR - Freeform, M/M, RWBY - Freeform, Seamonkey, also no monkey tail, no grimm au, only a very monkey boy :), sssn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 22:12:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3398135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riotpeacock/pseuds/riotpeacock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was something in him that reminded me of myself, and it was my own vanity that brought us closer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hiya! you can call me Nicolina and this is my first fic! I just recently finished what there is of the RWBY series and fell in love with SeaMonkey immediately! none of the fanfictions for the ship really piqued my interest, so I decided to write one of my own. 
> 
> updates on the fic can be found on my instagram (ladyspectra or mrs.bonnefoy) or my tumblr (ladyspxctra) 
> 
> special thanks to my editors Sophia and Hannah
> 
> please enjoy :)

_Thwick_

"God Fucking Damnit!"

The sounds of a college student.

A particular college student to be precise; one that had managed to step in every puddle since the most recent rain of the season and was having a less than pleasant day.

Groaning at the damage of his new yellow sneakers, he shook his foot and scuffed it through the grass in hopes of drying it so the walk over to the quad wouldn't be quite as miserable.

The wind was chill, biting the flesh not covered by the blond's hoodie as he walked. Winter had come early this year, they said, but it won't outstay its welcome in the fall and will reserve itself for the proper season before one could notice. Well, this young man had noticed, and being forced to make the trek to an activity he'd rather miss in this weather was not the ideal way to spend a Saturday.

When he had finally made it to the field of tents, he let out a sigh. He saw people. Plenty of them. Social interaction was never something topping his list of skills. Sure, he was totally popular enough in high school; he had all the friends, girlfriends, and parties a teenager could ever want. All he ever had to do to gain friends was to flash that signature smile of his, maybe wink, and if worst came to worst, offer up a smoke. But, as he had unfortunately figured out on his own, popularity was worthless, so here he was, on a community college campus being forced into extra curriculars. Living the dream, his parents had said as they shipped him as far away as possible from home.

Moving from New York to California wasn't horrible, per say, he had just expected the weather to be, well, not 100% as shitty. The multitude of sunburns he had aquired and his recent puddle-sneaker incident had proved against him.

The young man had spotted a booth sporting some freshly baked cookies with pink frosting, grabbing four before the sorority could notice.

 _That sure was a perk,_ he pondered _. If I can find more of these, this might not be so unbearable._

He did feel a tad guilty though, since he had been deflating in muscle ever since he moved out. This was probably due to the lack of his participation in any sport and because all he ever did was attend classes and sleep.

He could have thought about it more, but was reasonably content munching on his snack and strolling through the rows of white foldable tents.

A soccer club, football, tennis, ultimate frisbee, kick-boxing; the activities became increasingly interesting the closer he got to the main library at the edge of the field.

Lacrosse team, swimming, golf, track, the people running the booths also seemed to be getting more and more enthusiastic, giving off a better vibe about the student body.

This boy truly couldn't have cared less, besides the fact that the students also became increasingly attractive. It probably came with age, since he had spotted plenty of sophomores, and with the fact that they were all in fantastic physical shape.

That thought was enough to force him to set down the cookie and take a closer look. He wandered past a couple of other tents, the next few rather unappealing. It wasn't until he passed the next booth, which was the water polo club, that he regained interest.

The students running this setup caught the boy's eye, one especially, due to his vibrant blue locks. The two caught eyes for a moment, the blue haired boy portraying a smirk as the other cocked his head, intrigued by this man.

"Hey, you! Have a thing for H2-polo much?" The cocky swimmer beckoned him over.

"I wouldn't exactly say that", he replied with a grin, "your display just seemed as flashy as you do."

"Wow, thanks! I try really, really hard."

The blond almost couldn't tell if he was joking.

"Flyer?" asked the blue haired boy.

"I don't think so, but I wouldn't mind knowing your name." The athlete ran a hand through his hair.  

 

_Did he just flex his bicep? On purpose?_

 

"Neptune."

"Sun."

A blonde girl standing beside Neptune quietly chimed in while giggling to herself, "I guess you could say your names are out of this world.." The two ignored her.

 

The guy was appealing in looks and in attitude, qualities Sun found himself drawn to. He had just the right amount of swagger and was right on the border of _confident_ and _asshole_ , which always made for an entertaining friend. Hey, the least he could do was show up at a game, Sun decided.

"Cool name dude. Hey, when's your next game? I'd like to take a look-see at what you guys can do."

Neptune raised his eyebrows, his grin widening. "I've gotten you interested? Sick. It's on Monday in the aquatics building. Blondie here has the time." The yellow-haired girl passed him a small slip of paper with the precise date as if on queue.

The blond gave a two fingered salute before turning away. "See ya then, Neptune."

He received a nod and a wave from the pair at the booth and turned on his heel. Social excursions led to mandatory conversations forming obligatory friendships, and Sun no longer thought it could be so horrifying to give it a try.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yaaaaay I updated! btw I'll probaly update this 2-3 times a week since I do, in fact, have a life and, sadly, responsibilities.  
> please enjoy this chapter (ik it's short sorry)
> 
> also ty to sophia for help and for ur support <3

Monday rolled around after nearly two days of Sun staying in bed with his gaming consoles and junk food, working reluctantly on the occasional paper. He was definitely lucky that school wasn't as intense as it would be later on in the year, so he took this time to enjoy the comfort of his room and bond with his roommate.

The latter was more difficult, seeing as Sun shared a room with a rather silent student. He wasn't sure if this guy was really cool or simply pretentious, judging by the (in Sun's opinion) obnoxious pink streak in his long black ponytail. Either way, neither of them exchanged many words.

Even though the game started at half-past three in the afternoon, Sun still struggled to pull himself out of his most recent nap. He had stayed up late the night before cramming for a quiz in his morning class, and after waking up early to make the pre-test lecture, he was sure none of it payed off.

Since the weather was far more pleasant than the previous days, he threw on a pair of jeans that had definitely not been washed in weeks and a white button up, although he was still exhausted enough to miss the first two buttons.

-

The match wasn't remotely fair. Neptune's team had almost a dozen more points on their opponents; most of them being the courtesy of Neptune himself. Sun began to understand why the crowd cheering for him were calling out "Poseidon!" since he truly did rule the water. Of course, Sun had been paying good attention to Neptune's skill, but became even more interested in the game whenever his torso wasn't submerged in the blue water.

After the final whistle had been blown, his side of the pool burst out into an ecstatic cheer, the members in the water taking off their goggles and chanting along. Sun, being the competition fanatic he was, clapped and hooted along with the rest of the bleacher crowd.

His eyes scanned the pool for the blue-haired boy, and he wasn't easy to miss. Neptune locked eyes with Sun for almost a moment too long. Wide, cheerful smiles graced both of their excited features as they exchanged a glance.

Both of them could, but doubtedly ever would admit that their hearts skipped half a beat.

Once out of the water, showered, and mostly dried, Neptune met his blonde friend in front of the aquatics building. They clasped hands, and patted one another on the back with a grin.

"Great playing out there dude!"

"Thanks, Sun", replied the athlete, running a hand through his damp hair.

"Honestly, you didn't look the type to be so...aggressive. I'm definitely impressed." And Sun truly was; Neptune moved gracefully and without fatigue through the water while being an equally amazing player.

"Is that right?", Neptune raised an eyebrow, propping his arm against the wall facing Sun. "Then what is my 'type'? "

He felt challenged by the statement; and in a pleasantly non-heterosexual way.

"Hmm...I'm not quite sure I can tell just yet. Maybe we can discuss it over a cup of coffee?", the blond said with a smirk.

"I'd be interested in that. Your treat though, you curious monkey.", the tanner man said teasingly. He pulled his car keys from his bag and looked back at Sun. "I'll drive."

He smiled in return, following after Neptune. "No problem-o, Poseidon."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this sTUPID CHAPTER TOOK TOO LONG AND GOD BLESS SOPHIA FOR BEIBG A GREAT EDITOR LOVE U BAE enjoy this

"Wow, this is really nice," said Sun, "-the car, I mean." His hand ran over the sleek finish of the passenger seat door while his fingers tapped at the side of his leg.

"Thanks." Neptune replied. "It was a graduation present from mom and dad back home. Before this I had a Leaf, and that was basically the most embarrassing thing ever." He laughed to himself as he found a parking space.

"...I'm guessing you were a private school kid."

"Hit the nail on the head there, Sun." Neptune answered as he parked and exited the car.

Sun wasn't exactly jealous, but was slightly annoyed, although he always had been, of preppy rich kids with trust funds and the works. He decided not to mention his lack of reliable transportation, since his skateboard and student bus pass weren't exactly brag worthy.

Sun hopped out of the passenger side of the car and followed him into the campus cafe. The room was busy and the white walls were decorated with large gears, giving the cafe a cool, elegant feel, although it was really just a commotion of college students.

The large windows made it feel as if you were standing in the center of a clock tower itself. Sun made a note to return for a bite to eat in the future.

When the two reached the front of the line, a freckled girl with an orange bob greeted them with a grin. "Hi, welcome to Beacon Brew! What can I get for you two fine gentlemen today?"

Neptune ordered something in gibberish (at least to Sun) and the only understandable phrases were a flavor and an Italian word. The blond simply asked for the same. The sweet looking girl, who's name tag read Penny, smiled and motioned for the pair to wait for their beverages.

"So... you come here often?"

"Whenever I have time." Neptune replied. "Or need to escape my roommate."

Sun chuckled agreeingly. He stood to retrieve their drinks when his name was called and paid for the order (which was unreasonably expensive to a guy who was brought up on Sunny-D and Cheetos). He sat back down next to the blue haired man and took a sip, handing the the other cup to Neptune.

"I don't think I've ever really asked," spoke Neptune, "but what are you majoring in?"

The blonde took his cup away from his lips, looking into the grey pair of eyes in front of him. "I'm here undecided."

"Ah."

"Yeah. I just...I don't know, never really knew exactly what I wanted out of life, but I always knew I wanted to go to college, so here I am. You?"

"Engineering. Industrial design to be exact."

"Wow, that's a fancy title you've got to wave around." Sun said with a smirk, crossing his arms and leaning slightly back in his chair.

"I'd suppose so." Neptune responded. "I have a busy schedule basically every day, but sometimes I'm lucky enough to have late classes or a skip day where even the professor is too exhausted to show up. Most of my time is spent either working with less attractive nerds than I or treading water for hours on end. It's pretty extravagant, I know." He flipped his blue locks, earning a low chuckle from the blond.

He always felt slightly challenged by Sun's attitude, something he hadn't quite found in anyone else. It's what he felt drawn towards, romantically or not. Sun really lived up to his name in terms of the flaming energy that surrounded him. Neptune wondered if he knew he gave such an impression or was oblivious to his pure sheen.

"Well I'd suppose that I, too, have some things to brag about." Sun spoke, his words interrupting the other's thoughts as his smile subtly curved. "I got here on a full ride."

The blue-haired man rose his eyebrows just as he took a sip from his cup. "No kidding, you must've worked harder than I would have expected.When I first saw you, you honestly looked like quite the stoner."

"No way!", Sun retorted as Neptune cackled, "I hit a blunt _one_ time in junior year and I threw up when I got home, alright?" He then realized that may not have been the most defensive thing to say in his case.

The man sitting opposite of him only laughed harder, reaching across the table to lay a hand on and pat Sun's shoulder.

"Oh man," Neptune said, coming down from his giggle high, "this year is gonna be way more fun than I thought. Let's head back to my dorm, I have some friends I'd like you to meet."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LMAO its gonna get gay soon maybe idk who knows but ive spoiled it for my editor and now she's pissed at me. sorry soph <3

The pair finished off their drinks with conversation, also managing to spill more embarrassing facts about themselves. The accidental blurts made the other man laugh so hard his stomach hurt. They caused a bit of a scene, but the tears at the corners of their eyes blocked out the onlookers so it was only the two of them in the room.

 

Time had definitely flown since they entered the cafe. It was almost five now and there was a slight wind, of which neither of them minded. Neptune handed Sun the car keys as he was about to enter the vehicle.

 

"Uh... you want me to drive? You're quick to trust a guy you just met the other day to not wreck your car," he said with his brows furrowed in confusion.

 

"Not usually, but my stomach hurts more from laughing than from the polo game itself." Neptune answered with a slightly awkward grin. "I don't think you'll trash this thing, get in the car. I'll tell you the directions." He gave Sun two pats on the shoulder before climbing into the passengers seat.

 

 _Jeez, if I was a criminal he probably wouldn't even notice._ Sun thought. He slipped into the seat opposite of Neptune and started the car, driving to his overly-trusting friend's dorm with his help.

 

They both exited the car and entered the green building. Even though Sun roomed in the same structure, he failed to notice the thick, leafy vines creeping up the left side all the way up to the roof. He wondered if they were strong enough to hold his weight.

 

Apparently, he and Neptune even lived on the same floor, and not too far apart either. Rooms 304 and 316 were only around the corner from each other. Pointing that out, Neptune already claimed to have noticed the day before when he heard Sun curse. Sun explained it had been due to the loss of a level on his video game.

 

"Interesting." the blue haired man replied, in an ironically uninterested fashion. He ran a hand through his hair before continuing, a crease forming in his brow. "Okay, I just want to warn you about my roommate. He's a nice guy– he really is. But..."

 

"But what?"

 

"Y'know how I'm, like, cool?"

 

"Yes?"

 

"That wasn't a question." Neptune pursed his lips before continuing. "He's, like, not."

 

"Oh."

 

"Yeah. So, be cool, okay?"

 

"You need to chill, Nep."

 

"Okay!?" Sun was surprised at how serious his friend was about the matter. He threw his hands up in astonished defeat as Neptune unlocked the door.

 

He held the door open for Sun, beckoning him inside with a slightly worried expression. The blond poked his head through the door, trying to spot the student Neptune warned him about. The man he spotted didn't give off the "uncool" vibe as much as his friend had described.

 

Another blond sat at a desk covered in small figurines, backed by prints and posters of battle-ready looking men and women, staring right back at the pair. He smiled and wheeled his spinning chair over to the open door. He adjusted his large frame glasses and held out his hand.  

 

"Hiya, fellow student! It looks like you're friends with my new best-buddy Nep here. I'm his roommate, Jaune, new other-buddy!"

 

 _Okay_ , Sun thought. _This guy is definitely a nerd, but the wall isn't lined with naked anime chicks and there's no pile of soda cans, so he can't be half bad._

 

He took Jaune's hand into a firm grip, noticing how soft and weak his handshakes were.

"I'm Sun, pleasure's mine."

  


Jaune smiled and gave the chair a push, clearing up the doorway so they could enter the room. Neptune was glad that this went smoothly, and was surprised at how nonchalant Sun was. That was until he overheard them discussing a video game with vigor that had been made ten years ago. The blue haired man sighed as he sat on his bed. He flipped open his laptop while the blonds shared button smashing strategies.

 

Sun and Jaune had each other laughing after talking for only five minutes. Sun had honestly not enjoyed himself this much for quite some time and was starting to realize how much of a great experience college would be for him. That ended as soon as a thought flashed into his mind;

 

_The paper._

 

He gasped, almost jumping straight into the air. That had the other two men looking at him with brows raised. He scratched his head awkwardly as he explained himself. “Hey, so sorry I did that but I just now realized that I have a paper due tonight and really, really need to start working on it.” Sun spoke far too quickly,as he was eager to run to his room to type.

 

“Um, it’s fine dude”, Neptune replied, giving Sun a pat on the back. “Come back when you’re done, for a soda or something, or we can just talk tomorrow. See ya.”

Sun was out the door and down the hall by the time Jaune had raised his hand in a goodbye wave. Jaune looked over at his roommate after tapping the door shut with his foot.

“Wow, he’s a little… weird.” He mentioned after that confusing incident. He readjusted his glasses higher up on the bridge of his nose before folding his arms. “But I like him. How’d you two meet?”

 

Neptune shrugged as he leaned back on his mattress, overlapping his hands behind his head. “‘Saw him at the polo booth. I met up with him again today over by Beacon after the game.” He didn’t specify that Sun came to the match.

 

“Does he know you’re..?”

 

“No, he doesn’t know I’m pan, and you can say it.” The blue haired student sighed and bit his cheek. “I just met him. I’m not that out, Jaune.”

 

“Okay, okay. Gotcha, dude.” the blond waved his hands defensively. He began his next question more cautiously. “By the way, you didn’t mention I’m-”

 

“Nope. No, no, I did not. Didn’t you have an assignment to do or something?”

 

That shut him up.

  



	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my editor & I had a great time working on this chapter! Ive also decided that i will probably rewrite the first couple of chapters at some point, idk when. enjoy this one! its funkaiii

His dorm was only a few paces away. Sun was aware, but the panic that brought him there kept him sprinting. Sun fumbled for the key in his pocket, and was about to jam it into the knob until Ren cracked open the door, peeking at him.

 

“Oh.”

 

“Yeah, ‘Oh’,” The roommate started, pulling the door out and stepping back so Sun could come in. “Why were you making such a ruckus? And where were you all day? I was going to text you about the essay I _know_ you didn’t do but I don’t have your number yet.’

 

That was the most the blond had ever heard out of him at one time. Admitting where he was could give away his valuable non-heterosexual secrets, but judging by the colorful comic books and mini bamboo fountain on Ren’s desk, the guy didn’t look the stereotypical masculine type and probably couldn’t give two shits.

 

“Uh huh..” was Sun’s only reply as he hunched over his desk to scribble his digits on a sticky note. He stuck it to Ren’s hand and patted it twice before sitting down at his laptop to get typing, earning a strange look from the opposite man.

 

“You still haven’t answered my question.” Ren continued, peeling off the paper and folding it neatly. He stuck it in his pocket and leaned against the wall nearest Sun’s work area, trying to get the basic details.

 

“Mhmm…” Sun commented, half indulged in booting up his system and half tentative about replying. He hoped his roommate would step away after some time and leave him alone, but even after Sun had begun to write, Ren was still waiting for a response. He sighed, pushing out his rolling chair and removing his hands from the keyboard in defeat.

 

“You want to know where I was so bad? Fine, I was with a friend. I went to a game, had some coffee, and hung around his dorm for a bit. Nothing more, nothing less. Are you happy now, _Mom_?” The blond could immediately tell that he was too snide by the annoyance in Ren’s eyes. He sighed and rubbed his temple.

 

“Geez, Sun, was that so goddamn hard?” He sat on his bed, taking off his slippers to cross his legs on the white sheets. “It’s not like I was going to judge you or anything. You need some friends, you’re already less social than I am. No offense.”

 

The dude was brutal. Sun dismissed it with a forgiving wave.

 

Silence followed for a minute or two, with the occasional clicks of the blonde’s fingers typing a few words at a time or the tapping of Ren’s nails on the metal of his bedframe.

 

It was not Sun who broke the silence. “...Do you mind telling me who your new friend is?” He could tell his roommate was making an effort to converse, which Sun appreciated.

 

“Neptune, you know him? He rooms just around the corner and I me-” Sun halted his speech when he saw pink eyes widen for a moment at the name. He quirked a brow.

“What of him?’”

 

Ren immediately regained his former appearance, making Sun realize he would have missed the gesture with a blink.

 

“Dude. What?”

 

He gulped, probably thinking the blond wouldn’t notice the hints of secrecy. “Nothing. Just a familiar name.”

 

Sun scoffed. “How many people do you know named after the ocean again?”

 

Ren subtly pursed his lips. He opened his mouth to speak, but rethought his words and closed it. “You know he’s… right?”

 

“Huh?-”

 

“Nevermind. But he is known for being a cocky guy. And for sleeping around… I don’t know, just be careful around that guy. That’s all. Promise.” Ren sealed it by placing his hand over his heart.

 

“Fine, fine. I got it.” Although the thought of Neptune in bed with another woman, or _man_ for that matter, was unnerving. Keeping that to himself, he smirked. “All I wanted was the answer to _one_ question. It was for my _well being_!” Sun joked, bursting into a fit of ridiculous laughter. He could sense Ren rolling his eyes at him, but saw the grin on his lips.

 

He calmed himself after about ten seconds and cleared his throat, straightening his features.

“Can I ask how you know all this? I mean, its only been a couple weeks since classes star-”

 

“We slept together.” Ren blurted. Sun was shocked by the statement and the fact that his roommate’s face wasn’t blushing, but was even more pale in complexion. Ren kept his eyes directed towards the thinly carpeted floor, refusing to make contact. “It was before you, or the majority of freshman, arrived on campus over the summer. I met him when I was unboxing my things. He helped. We exchanged numbers. I thought it would end like that. But then, knowing Neptune, he dragged me to some parties, got me drunk, and…”

 

“Oh.” Sun was taken aback by the splurge of new information on Neptune.

 

“Don’t get me wrong though,” he continued, “it was consented and I’m not going to say it was bad or that he gave me STDs, I just… thought what we _had_ , I guess, was, well, _legit_.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“Yeah. And I can guess I'm not his first... victim." Ren shook his head and stood, taking a bottle of water into his hands. "Anyway, I’m gonna just… leave you alone. I’ll be in the student lounge if you need me. Mull all… that over, finish your essay, game a little. I wont be back until late so… goodnight.”

 

And with that, Ren left the room, leaving Sun in a quiet place with his endless questions.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hoo haa i got around to fixing up the first chapter and just need to re-do the other ones up to 4. also i found out a school friend has been reading this so... enjoy, sebastian.

 

As soon as Ren closed the door, Sun’s mind _freaked_.

 

 _First of all- wait- no, second?_ He panicked. _How am I supposed to work on my essay if I know all of, well, this? Neptune isn’t straight? And he slept with Ren– wait, so Ren isn’t straight too? And so they fucked and Ren wasn’t the only guy or girl this has happened to? Also, why do I even give a shit?_

 

The blonde stood from his chair and paced between his bed and his roommate’s twice before plopping onto the ground, his hands never straying away from his shaggy hair. He stopped his powerhouse system of thinking to groan, continuing his mental confusion immediately afterwards. _Wait, maybe I give a shit because I like the guy? I know I’ve fooled around with both sexes before and I’d totally be up for it again, so that means I’m bisexual, right? Wait, who do I know that can confirm this–_

 

He let out a groan and rested his elbows on his knees. He was never good at worrying, let alone hearing bad news, so learning that he may have a crush on his playboy friend was bit more severe.

 

 _Okay, okay, Sun._ The blond took a deep breath in and exhaled, rubbing his temples. _Lets take a step back, you and I. Lets say Neptune and–_ He paused. Had he formally met any female students yet? _Damn_ , he thought, _you're losing your touch._

 

 _Lets say Neptune_ , he continued , _and that girl from the cafe- Penny; would I or would I not be down to being with or fucking either of them?_

After thinking for a moment, he had made his decision. That cleared up about half of his dilemma.

_Now, what am I going to do about my little crush?_

 

Sun whined once more as he got up off of the carpet and threw himself back into his desk seat. He chose to worry about this portion after the essay had been written. The blonde didn’t realize two things at the time; one being how long the report would take him, the other how much sleep he would lose contemplating solutions to the Neptune issue.

 

-

 

“Hey, glad you could make it.”

 

“Sure, Sun. I just got out of a four hour class. I could use some coffee.”

 

The blond had sent out a text to Neptune regarding a meet at Beacon Brew. He intended to bring up the facts he had acquired from Ren the previous night in a subtle way, though the topics themselves were anything but.

 

Neptune pulled out his chair to sit at eye level with Sun after ordering his drink, this time from another redheaded girl who seemed overly eccentric about a Tuesday afternoon shift. They talked a while about the latest sports statistics and some of the more annoying students in their classes. As soon as there was a lengthy pause, Sun began on the new subject matter.

 

“I was talking to my roommate last night and he told me some pretty, um, interesting stories about all the fun stuff you all did before classes started.”

 

The blue haired man smirked, making Sun feel as if Neptune was completely oblivious to the path he was going down. “Oh, is that right? You should’ve been here, dude. The parties were sick. Who’s your roomie-”

 

Neptune stopped mid sentence  as his phone buzzed in his pocket . He took a sip of his drink while reading the message, Sun growing more anxious with each moment of explanation time Neptune consumed.

 

“Shit, I just got an email from one of my professors- y’know, Goodwitch- and apparently she needs me to meet with her _right now_ concerning the  water polo flyers. I gotta go, text me later!”

 

Sun had no time to protest, since before he could open his mouth Neptune was out of his seat. As soon as the head of blue hair was out of sight, Sun groaned. He didn’t want to stay in the cafe in his current state, and seeing as Neptune had forgotten what was probably a pricey drink, Sun picked it up and sipped it throughout the walk  back to his dorm. Ren was nowhere to be found, giving the blond the freedom to pull the shades, lay on the floor, and bang his head softly against the carpet in frustration. The talk would have to be reserved for another time.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yIKES i havent updated in a long time!!! sorry about that everyone, but i really hope this chapter makes up for it!

The rest of the week passed by slowly for Sun, his classes limiting the time he would have otherwise spent doing nothing. His run-ins with Neptune hadn’t accomplished anything either, thus frustrating the blond more. The only thing Neptune had mentioned – or at least Sun had taken account of – was a party at one of the frat houses on Friday night. He knew he didn’t have classes that night, and he liked a good party, so he told Neptune he’d swing by his dorm that night.

Neptune had just finished coating himself in a layer of pungent body spray when he heard a knock at the door. He set down the black can and turned the door handle, smiling at his expected guest.

“Hello, Sun,” Neptune began, his trademark grin freshly brushed and gleaming. “I assume we’ll be off then?”

“Sure thing,” Sun backed away from the door to let the blue haired man through. He had never been one for colognes, but he had to admit to himself that Neptune smelled– and looked– like a total lady killer.

“You look nice.” Sun commented awkwardly as they walked towards the building exit. His face felt a little bit warm, but the blonde only hoped his embarrassment hadn’t tinted his cheeks noticeably. He couldn’t help but have noticed anyway, Neptune was thin but had just enough muscle, his more casual attire drawing the attention of Sun's golden eyes.

Neptune raised his eyebrows and smirked. He laid a hand on Sun’s shoulder

– _Wait, did he just wink?_ –

“Thanks man, back at you.” He patted the other man’s shoulder twice– something which Sun had observed he did often– before pushing the metal bar to the yard, leading the two to the student parking lot.

 

They arrived to the scene just in time to find a sickly colored and booze scented freshman wandering about the porch as his friend led him towards a silver car. Sun was glad to find the sober one with a keyring, therefore giving the situation no further thought. The shitty dubstep didn’t blare as loudly as Sun had remembered from high school parties. That was something he couldn’t honestly say he missed.

In the five seconds he took to look at the place, Neptune was already inside. Sun made his way to the porch, having to ask a couple to stop sucking each others faces and excuse him along the way. He opened the door to the stench of spilled beer and sweat, and weirdly enough, couldn’t help but smile. Sun needed the social activity he lacked since graduation, and what a treat this was for him. He smiled at the blonde girl from the water polo table, only now she was holding a six pack, earning himself a share. In the middle of his hilarious conversation with her and who she said was just a “friend”, Sun spotted Ren chatting up one of the redheads from Beacon Brew. _Good for him_ , he thought, taking another sip of the bitter liquid.

 

Two hours later, he had forgotten what a lightweight he was. Sun was totally hammered. He had only had a couple cups from the keg in the main room, but felt as if he were about to either crack up or puke. Nudging past people– while keeping his hands on their shoulders for a second too long– Sun searched for his blue haired angel. Neptune, along with his cooler engineering friends, were spotted stacking beer cans at strange angles to see how high their aluminum tower could get.

_That’s funny, I didn’t think engineering majors even went to parties._

The blonde continued to trip over himself in order to reach Neptune, managing to catch every eye in the room. Sun grabbed his arm as he was placing a can with precision on the tower that now piled over his head. The stack wobbled from his shakiness as Neptune hurried to straighten it, earning concerned cries from the nerd cluster. Once it stood still again and he took a breath, Neptune turned to Sun with a painfully awkward and very forced laugh.

“I can only assume you hit the hard stuff, huh Sun?”

The blonde laughed a little too obnoxiously and placed his arm over Neptune’s shoulder. His breath carried the stench of beer as he chuckled and his arm surprised Neptune with all the weight Sun was leaning on him with.

“Hehe… you know it, pal,” Sun said while wobbling back and forth on his feet. His current state reminded the other man of a monkey.  
The engineering crowd had continued on with their game, but began to look over their shoulders in search of their blue-haired friend. Neptune caught one of their glances and gestured that he would be taking ‘this one’ home. The others nodded and gave a goodbye wave before turning around to steady the can tower.

“Where we goin’?” asked Sun, with a little bit of spit flying off his lip as he spoke. He trudged alongside Neptune with one arm slung over his shoulder and the other on his chest. Even with Sun’s sense of, well, everything being hazed, he could see how utterly handsome his sober savior looked tonight. Who knows for sure whether it was just the alcohol talking. Neptune just guided them through the maze of people and to the main exit.

He awkwardly shoved both of their bodies out of the door and kept Sun from stumbling down the few porch steps. Only then did he stop to take a breath- since grown men are heavy- and make eye contact with the blonde. “I am taking your drunk ass home. You can thank me later.”

“How about I just thank you now?” Sun asked with a smirk as he leaned in close enough to plant a slightly sloppy, but equally passionate kiss on his friend’s lips.

 

That’s all Sun could remember when he awoke with a pounding headache in Neptune’s bed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAVENT UPDATED IN SO LONG!!! IM SORRY!!! IVE BEEN REINSPIRED TO WRITE THIS MORE SO I HOPE YALL ARE STILL INTERESTED AND DONT HATE ME!!! THXXX

His vision was blurred for the first few moment he spent rubbing his eyes, not yet noticing the change in bedroom scenery. Sun cracked his neck to both sides and yawned as he stretched out his arms. He snuggled back up in the warm, lightly lemony-scented sheets and let out the comfortable sigh that comes with the joy of sleeping in, until he remembered the fact that, one; he did not wash his sheets with any pleasantly-scented laundry detergent, and two;  he usually cuddled his sheets in the morning without a friend’s warm body sleeping next to him.

 

Shocked by the new discovery of Neptune’s now awake body besides him, Sun jumped up in the bed, only then realizing that the pain he felt in his head was caused by the fragments of memories he held of the night previous. Sun groaned in agony as he clasped a hand to his forehead and flopped back down onto the mattress. This all happened in a matter of about ten seconds.

 

“Well, goodmorning to you, too… sunshine”, Neptune said awkwardly with a grin. He stretched out his arms and ruffled Sun’s hair before getting out from under the covers and walking over to the mini dorm fridge.

 

_ That felt a little gay _ , the blond one thought about Neptune’s action of “friendly” affection as he watched him pull out a bottle of orange juice and an ice pack and toss both items to Sun. He caught them while the blue-haired man also grabbed a protein bar and an aspirin from a small shelf, bringing the remaining items over to the side of the bed and taking a seat next to his hammered friend.

 

“I thought you could use these after the beating you took last night’, Neptune shook his head and smiled softly, “you’ve gotta learn how to handle your drinks better man.”

 

Sun heard his friend over the munching of his breakfast, of which he was now half done with, and had some questions for Neptune. He swallowed the portion of the bar that he had in his mouth and cleared his throat before bringing up his concerns.

 

“So… last night”, the blond said cautiously as he held the ice pack to his forehead and sat up straighter in the bed, “we didn’t do anything, r-”

 

“Sun, no. I brought you here right afterwards and, since I didn’t have your dorm keys, just assumed it’d be alright if you spent the night here.” He ran a hand through his hair, blushing only a little in bashful embarrassment. “Sorry if that made you uncomfortable in a-”

 

“Nah, nah, really, it’s fine.” Sun assured his friend had it wrong, waving a hand in dismissal. “Thanks for bringing me back safe and sound. Although, what exactly do you mean by  _ ‘afterwards’ _ ?”

 

The blush gracing Neptune’s tanned skin brightened, and was now noticeable to Sun. “Wellll…”, he said as he looked to the opposite corner of the dorm room, avoiding eye contact for the deliverance of the news. “You sort of- Well, not  _ sort of _ \- Like, you actually  _ did _ , but..-”

 

“Anything you wanna tell me  _ today _ ?”, questioned the blond.

 

Neptune took a breath, “Last night you kissed me and we sort of made out in my car for a while, but in my defense we both had a couple of drinks and I knew you needed to get to bed, so I stopped before things went any further- and drunk you  _ really _ seemed to want to go further- but I took you here and since I’m not supposed to sleep on the floor for water polo, I didn’t think it would be a problem if we just shared? I didn’t know if your roommate was home and if I tried to find your set of keys, you’d start to get really touchy-feely with me and I knew that wouldn’t be right and I don’t know your roommate and- wait, who even is your roommate?”

 

Surprised by the wave of new, and confusing information, Sun almost forgot the shock he would receive by answering Neptune’s question, although his reaction may begin to answer some of the questions the blond harbored himself.

 

“Ren. Lie Ren is my roommate’, Sun answered, “and he’s told me some…  _ stuff _ … about you.”

 

The second the name escaped his lips, Neptune’s expression changed from one face of worry to an entirely different image of the same concern.

 

“Ah. I think that means we have some  _ stuff _ to talk about.”


End file.
